


Between Twilight and Dawn

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Short & Sweet, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: Cas and Dean must share a bed for a hunt. Will Dean survive it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Between Twilight and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).

> Huge happy birthday to LeafZelindor!! She absolutely lovely, a great person and a wonderful artist. I’m lucky to know her.

Dean’s palms were sweating. He wiped them on his jeans before opening the door to the motel room. Sam cackled behind him. Fucker. 

“Hey, I offered to do it,” Sam said. Dean didn’t even offer his brother a glare. But his ears went red and Sam only laughed harder. 

“I told you, I don’t want you playing bait, Sammy,” Dean said, trying to force his voice into something hard and disinterested. Like he was just doing another hunt. He stepped into the motel with Sam on his heels.

“ _ Or _ you just wanna snuggle with Cas under the covers,” Sam said. Sam shut the door behind him. Dean didn’t glorify that with a response. He just began hiding their duffle bags and setting out the supplies they’d bought to make this dump look like a couples’ getaway. 

This was just a ghost hunt, but for some reason the thing was hellbent on attacking couples in bed only. Sam knew why. Something about its wife stabbing it in bed or something. So, to bait it out, there had to be a willing couple in bed. Or whatever Dean and Cas were.

“I think we’re done here,” Dean said gruffly. Sam has a big goofy grin plastered on his face. “Well? Are you gonna call Cas?”

“Yeah. Hey you two better not get it on while I’m hiding in the closet. I don’t wanna hear that,” Sam said. 

“Just call him,” Dean said grumpily. Sam smirked, but complied. Once he told Cas they were ready. He went and stuffed his moose body in the closet, so we could see the ghost arrive through the slats. There can a soft knock at the door. Cas. Dean wiped his hands on his jeans again. Sam snickered softly. Dean shot a glare at the closet and opened the door. Cas stepped in, stiff, formal, but he pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s mouth. Dean’s entire body seized up in shock. 

“Hello, Dean,” he said. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean choked out. 

“Shall we?” Cas gestured at the bed. His eyes were wide and a little worry line appeared between his brows. He tilted his head. Dean spoke enough Cas-ese to know that meant  _ are you okay? _ Then Dean realized he was still standing there like a dumbass.

“Yeah,” Dean said. He stepped around Cas and shut the door. Cas loosened his tie. Dean’s mouth went dry. This was all fake. Just for a hunt. Dean shrugged off his jacket and flannel. Cas lost his stupid trenchcoat and his jacket. Dean had to look away as he unbuttoned his shirt. Dean traded his jeans for sleep pants, but he couldn’t force himself into a t shirt. This was supposed to be real to life, right?

Dean turned out the lights and turned to find Cas in one of Dean’s old Led Zeppelin t shirts and sweats. He looked unbearably sweet and tousled. Dean swallowed. Cas squinted at him through the gloom. 

“I think we need to actually be  _ in _ the bed to do this, Dean,” he said.

“I know,” Dean shot back. 

Cas lifted the covers. “After you.”

Dean crossed the room, feeling twitchy. He heard Sam huff out an amused breath as he passed the closet.

“No screwing around,” Sam said in barely a whisper. Dean’s cheeks burned. 

“I hope that was directed at your brother,” Cas said conversationally. Dean flushed harder. Damn angels hearing things they weren’t supposed to. “I’m more than ready.”

Cas looked so soft in Dean’s clothes. He nodded at the covers. Right. Dean could do this. It was just for a hunt. He could hand under some covers with his best friend for a few hours. No big deal. Dean marched mechanically over to the bed and slid beneath the covers. Cas got in beside him. Dean swallowed. There was six inches between his bare arm and Cas’s. A lifetime of love and fear and cleanish white sheets. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered.

“Yeah?” Dean replied.

“We’re emulating a couple in love. We need to get closer,” Cas said. And that was reasonable. Cas was right. They were pretending to be a couple. Dean still couldn’t make himself bridge that 6 inch gap. Cas let out a soft breath that might have been a sigh and scooted closer. Dean rolled over and Cas tucked himself right against Dean’s shoulder. Dean instinctively draped an arm over Cas’s waist.

Time slowed. It was just the blankets and Cas’s warm body against his. Cas’s breaths came gentle against Dean’s bare collarbone. 

“Dean?” Cas asked. His voice was muffled against Dean’s skin. 

“Yeah?” Dean could barely think

“You’re very warm.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “So are you, buddy.” Cas nestled more firmly against him. 

“Why do you think the ghost is killing couples? Who could begrudge anyone this moment. It feels so nice,” Cas said.

“I don’t know, Cas,” Dean choked out. Cas thought this felt nice? Dean felt like he was on some confused cloud nine. A snort sounded from the closet. Dean’s cheeks burned again. 

“I would never leave my bed if I had this regularly,” Cas said nonchalantly. Dean spluttered. The snort from the closet turned into a full on laugh.

“I—what?” Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes. Dean just knew it.

“You’re an assbutt, Dean Winchester,” Cas said. He tilted his head up and kissed Dean for the second time. Except this time it wasn’t for the hunt. This time it was real and Dean was helpless against it. He melted against Cas and the kiss and goddamn if sparks didn’t fly. 

Suddenly there was a crash and a yell. Dean and Cas broke apart in time to see the ghost fading as Sam burned the picture that had tied it to earth. 

“Okay, lovebirds,” Sam sounded deeply amused. Dean felt deeply annoyed. 

“Shuddup, Sammy,” he grumped. Cas nudged Dean’s cheek with his own. Dean smiled in spite of himself.

“Sorry, Sam. We distracted ourselves,” Cas said. 

“I see that. You were almost ghost chow,” Sam said. 

“Are we done here?” Dean asked. 

Sam grinned. “I’ll go get another room.” He took his duffle and left. Dean felt Cas’s lips press against the shell of his year.

“Where were we?” He purred. Dean didn’t know but he was excited to find out. 

  
  
  



End file.
